Lost
by DBZ Angel22
Summary: Bulma is having twins,Beya and Bra,but soon after the girls birth,one of the girls is kidnapped. After 15 years everybody finds out who took Beya and where is she. What will Vegeta do when he finds out that his daughter was living 15 years with Frie..?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_ Soooo here it is, finally! Ok, this is **important**: this story was published on , few years ago, after I lost my inspiration I stopped writing it, and now when I decided to finish it I realized that I cant get to my old account due to the fact my email which I used to sing up was erased cause I didn't use it for couple of years. I have send a email 6 months ago to explaining my situation but no one answered me, so I decided to make a new profile and finish this story…..hope u enjoy it! =)

_**Chapter 1**_

She already promised to herself that three kids were enough. Well, not that she wanted three kids. Both she and Vegeta hadn't planned on having twins. Yeah, that's right, Bulma was having twins, two girls. Since she had only one name in store for her baby girl, she needed to come up with another one, which was not easy due to the fact her other baby girl was still unnamed.

First when she found out about her unplanned pregnancy, though it was a scary fact she is gonna have another baby she was thrilled, not to mention her excitement when Bulma found out it was going to be a girl. Beautiful, smart, and with an attitude of a Saiyan. She made her mind about calling her daughter Bra, but when she realized she was carrying two girls instead of one Bulma became very indecisive. It took her so long to come up with a name for her daughter, but thinking of another one such as nice and perfect was hard.

She rolled to another side one her hospital bed trying to find comfortable position, but not succeeding. Ever since she gave birth to Trunks she was aware of the fact that her mother's babbling about birth of a child being a most beautiful experience was a shameless lie.

It was awful, it was painful, so very painful, not to mention that she was not giving birth to a human being, at least not hundred percent human, her and her husband's heir , as he once called it, was half Saiyan.

Bulma sighed. She had just given birth to two beautiful girls and she still didn't have a chance to see them. Nor did Vegeta; he was late and wasn't with her while she was giving birth. And she was so glad that he was not, because she didn't want him to hear her screams of unbearable pain echoing through the hospital. Though she was a mere weakling to him she still always tried to look strong when he was around. Bulma woke up from her thinking when she heard her mate's voice from the doorway.

"Why are we still waiting?" said the already pissed Vegeta as he stared at Bulma, like it was her fault.

Bulma felt her own anger rise. "Well, if you had shown up on time, you would have seen them before the nurses took them away, Vegeta!» said Bulma furiously, knowing that deep inside of her she was glad he was late, but still she couldn't let him win this one.

Soon, Bulma and Vegeta were fighting, as always, and they didn't have the slightest idea what was happening on the other side of hospital…

_On the other side of hospital:_

"I am so sorry Dr. Koiri, but we can't find her…" said a blond nurse while tears of terror slid down her face.

This was the first time in history of this hospital that somebody actually kidnapped a child. Not to mention that the missing child was the child of Bulma Briefs.

They were in big trouble if they didn't find the other girl. They were doomed forever. And the father was in hospital, too. Well, it was certain that they would never see the day again.

"Keep looking and you had better find the child before the Briefs even start to worry!" he yelled, now much more than a worried doctor.

The little blond nurse ran away to look with the rest of the staff for the kid again.

"We are dead if we don't find that child," said Doctor Koiri to himself.

After that day, the hospital wasn't destroyed, thanks to the other members of the z-gang. After Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks found out that one of the little twin girls was missing, they had different reactions. Bulma started crying and screaming, Vegeta started choking doctors, and Trunks remained silent as his ki rose. He soon joined his father in choking the doctors.

Immediately after that, the nurse gave Bulma a shot to calm her down while Vegeta and Trunks were stopped by Goku. All of the Z fighters tried to find the missing twin, but with no results. Everybody was desperate, even Vegeta, though his feelings were better described as painful anger, whom he felt slowly rising down his spine. That child was his heir, daughter of a Prince, royal blood. His flesh and blood. It was his…theirs….and someone dared to take it away….

Years and years had passed, and Bra became a nice grown-up fourteen-year-old girl. Bra was aware of existence of her sister, but avoided the subject, as everyone else did. But what she did know was that her father and the rest of the gang searched everywhere but with no avail, she was gone….just like that…. After two years of her disappearance her mother assumed that someone wanted her money in return for her daughter but when she or he found out about the search and who led the search, he probably got scared of returning the baby to her father…so he….

Bra felt a painful cramp in her stomach as she finished her mother's thought. Yes that's right, her sister was assumed dead, killed in fear of returning her.

...

Another blow, another kick. Almost finished. She turned at the sight of the last rival, considering his speed,, her brain was working enormous speed, though her body was tired and worn out due to the fact she was training for over six hours now. She jumped into the air, leaving a few meters distance between herself and her rival; she extended a finger, creating a small ki ball, directing it towards him. And with one swift, elegant move he was down, small hole being pierced through his heart. She fell to her knees feeling pure exhaustion, her blue orbs slowly aimed at her master observing her. From his face she knew it wasn't enough, she was not good enough….and she knew she never will be…. She lifted herself to her feet knowing that he had more in store for her. Beya, daughter of Vegeta and Bulma readied herself as another flow of enemies attacked her, cold taunt of her master challenging her strength…

**End of chapter 1.** I am still dwelling on a fact should I finish this or not, cause I am not really sure that u guys will like it, so in order to help me decide please review so I could know if u like it thank you!

Sincerely yours: DBZ Angel


	2. Sama

**A/N:** Hey hey, so here it is! Chapter 2! :D Ok, i wrote this really fast cause your beautiful reviews made me hurry up, so i finished it in almost one day! Reviews make me write so, don't forget to write them when you finish reading =) This chapter is revolving around Beya and her life in past 15 years, in next one you will hear from Frieza Mwuahahhaha and ofcourse, from our beloved Briefs family, weeeeee can't wait to finish it. Dont forget, more reviews, faster the update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters. And besides I have no money, so suing me brings you nothing special

_**Chapter 2 Sama(Alone) **_

Nine year old girl was walking down the hall. She was on one of her countless missions. It seemed that she was heading to the ship canteen. Her shoulder-length hair was pretty messy, and her battle suit was all bloody and dirty. The girls face expression was cold and serious, but in her aqua depths you can see much more. Sadness, anger, loneliness, pain, confusion… Her eyes were a mix of emotions. But there were no tears, no weaknesses were allowed, and she knew it, besides her pride wouldn't let her cry, she wasn't weakling, she was strong.

The girl stopped in front of large doors. She mumbled some words, which seemed to be a password. The canteen door opened, and the girl stepped in. The canteen was almost empty. She preferred to eat alone. But there were three creatures she wanted to avoid, but she had no choice, they already sow her, it would be useless to go away now.

But she already had a good hint how this is going to finish.

The girl took a plate with food, and set as far away from them as she could. The green creature got up from his table, and being followed by his friends approached the girl, who was trying to stay invisible. He stopped in front of her, and the girl hasn't even looked up from her plate. She couldn't let him anger her, she haven't even healed completely from the last time. Soon after he spoke with his disgusting voice:

"Well, well, why does little monkey thinks she is worthy of this food?" and few seconds after that he threw the plate on the floor, breaking it.

"Zarbon, what do you want?" girl asked in cold tone.

And that was just what he wanted to hear. He lifted her by her collar, and shouted:

"Haven't you heard me Beya, or should I say –little monkey slave? You haven't earned this food! " He shouted as he threw her in the wall nearby. She winced in pain, and tried to gather herself up.

"Little worthless piece of shit. " He hissed under his voice, as he got closer to her, punching her in her stomach..

Zarbon pushed just the right buttons as she got up from the floor; she gathered a ki ball in her hand. She aimed at Zarbon with full force. He grinned at her, as he welcomed her attack. She didn't last for long. After minute or so, she was lying down on the floor, all covered up in blood and sweat.

"Huh, it seems you never get enough…" he said smiling at her, and somehow that smile looked scary.

"Such a little girl. I don't know what about you guys," he said looking at Nyie and Dodoria,

" but I couldn't stand to be a little monkey which is nothing more than one of the Friezas slave. Weakling, unworthy piece of crap." he spat at her, as he turned to leave.

Nyie, Dodoria and Zarbon were about to exit through metal doors, when Beya's voice surprised them.

"What Zarbon? You are pretty mad because your little whore-Frieza isn't here. Guess there is no one to worm up your bed, or there is….." she coughed trough blood, eyeing Nyie and Dodoria, like they were the perfect candidates. This earned her a death glare from three of them.

"You're dead. "She heard Zarbon's voice, as he, along with his friends aimed at her.

'Dead? Huh, I'm not that lucky….' Beya thought, as first punch made an impact with her, already bloody skin.

She could feel screaming pain in every part of her body. But she was not going to scream, she's not even going to let out a sound. She won't give them the pleasure.

After few minutes, they were done with her. They left her on the floor, all broken from outside, and inside. But, before they left Zarbon turned around and did something he would always do when he kicks the shit out of her. He spat at her face. His saliva connected with her blood on her face, as it trailed down her cheeks, over the nose, and on the floor.

'Why is this happening to me?' was a last thought that crossed her mind, before she blacked out.

That was her, and that was her life.

She woke up panting and all covered up in sweat. Why was she dreaming that? She hugged her knees, as she remembered every single time when Zarbon, and other, including Frieza did that to her, humiliated her, broke her. She knew better than pity herself, cause crying and feeling sorry for herself wouldn't bring her anywhere. She looked around, noticing that she overslept, it was 11:13 am, and she should already have been back from her morning training. Beya gathered her sore body forcing herself to get into shower, a new day has come and she was already late in starting it.

She slowly closed her eyes, letting drops of hot water slide down her face and body. She leaned against the tiles, their iciness sending shivers throug her body, soon her tired and tense muscels started to relax from constant exhaustion. After 15 minutes she closed the water and walked outisde of her small shower cabine. She gathered one of hers battle suits from floor an put it on, plain black spandex covering her body from her neck to fingertips; afterwards she took pair of her black training boots and put them on. Ever since she was promoted to an elite, Beya found very little time for herself, which included takin showers longer than 2 minutes. But today was a special day, it was her birthday, she was finally turning 15, so in honor of the day she was given a free day, what a nice present...though she knew why Frieza, her master, gave her this present. He wanted her to spend that day alone, so she would remember once and for all that she was alone in this huge universe. There was no place for her; she didn't seem to fit anywhere, anymore.

Beya entered her room, leaving worm steam of her bathroom behind her. The room itself was very small, it only contained one bed, whom she already overgrown. Beside that there was one nightstand, and one closet which contained only her training suits and few more which she wore on several of missions she was on. The room was cold and dark, moisture and silence permeating through it. Most would think of it as repulsing and depressed, but to Beya it was everything she had, her refuge her shelter. It was the only place in this "home" planet of hers in which she felt safe.

When she came to Ice-sei she just turned five, and till then she was living on Selen-sei, who was totally different from her current home. She has grown up with an old lady, which she called Nana. She was already over 60, Beya could clearly remember her old features filled with wrinkles and few of disgusting moles from whom black hairs came out, getting longer every year. She truly appeared as old witch, her dark brown eyes with one of them having barbell, only adding to it.

That women treated her as garbage, it was if like she was her slave, when she was three Nana thought it was a perfect time for her to start learning chorus, and helping her around house. Little, soft and delicate hands of her three year old self instead of playing with Barbie and matching puzzles, were scrubbing floors and washing laundry, not to mention she had to clean their kitchen stove, which Nana regularly and "accidentally" forgot to cool down completely before Beya had to clean it. So now her hands were almost always hidden with pair of black gloves matching her black training suite, they were in many places burned and hurt so badly that even the years that have passed did not succeed to hide them.

In those years Beya was certain that her life can't get any worse, but oh God she knew now that she was so wrong… Since purple fat alien, Dodoria came to transport her to her new home; her life became one living nightmare. At mere age of five, she was starting to be trained so one day soon she would became professional killer and exterminator of planets considered as disturbance, or in case they would be sold in some other purpose her only task was to wipe all the living away. When she turned seven she already killed so many she stopped counting, and at age of eleven she made it to an elite group of soldiers, and now at age of fifth teen she became one empty, dark soul with only instincts and wish to revenge steering her. Beya approached her small window, with metal frame work, and watched as the droplets of rain merged with windows glass. Small cough from corner of her room turned her attention from the weather, as her aqua orbs narrowed at the intruder.

"What do you want." Beya stated, not even trying enough to make it sound like a question.

"Well if I am not mistaken, it is a very important day for you." Feminine voice proclaimed, now coming into the reach of her weak lights, showing her perfect features. Her hair was cut loose, reaching her shoulder, its coloring was rather rare and at the same time breathtaking, it was a shade of red coloring, incredibly reminding Beya of red roses, her Nana once had in their garden, in her daily breaks, much younger Beya couldn't stop herself from stopping every once and a while to sniff a flower or stroke the petals. They were so alive, and soft…. Her orbs, as strangely colored as her hair observed her slowly and then changed its direction towards small window, watching at the rain fall carelessly on her windows glass.

This was Teirra, she almost considered her as a friend…..whatever that meant.

"Surreal will be here shortly, and despite your horrible mood we were planning on doing something fun." Teirra explained, now taking as much liberty to sit on her friends' bed uninvited. She crossed her legs and leisurely leaned against cold walls.

"And I was planning on doing some training, so please leave. " Truth was closer to the fact she needed to be alone today, coping with her depression alone. And if she manages to squeeze in some training that will be perfect.

"Hah! As if!" Teirra said as her eyes were now observing her with some playfulness in them. Such glance combined with her coloring made her eyes look like live fire.

"WE were planning on having some fun, so why don't we just get on it." Her irritation now being more than obvious. But as soon as Beya dared to hope she got rid of distortions, Teirras mouth stretched in a huge smile, shoving her perfect set of painfully with pearls. "Hah! Got you! " Teirra now started laughing, clutching her stomach with palms. " It's your birthday Beya and we are planning to celebrate, so get ready to have the best day of your life start."

Beya sometimes felt jealous of her optimism, where did it come from? Only God knows, because Beya had no clue. At that point she realized that she is not going to be left alone, and that she better reconcile with this situation.

"Am I missing something?" Another voice was heard, coming from direction of her ventilation duct. Surreal groveled out of the tight pipes and landed swiftly on her feet.

Beyas and Teirras eyes looked at the direction of third voice joining them. It was Surreal, along with them two only Saiyan that existed in whole universe. Her coloring was total opposite; she had long pitch black hair reaching her waist and matching black orbs. She was in many ways similar to Beya, she had more of a dark personality, rarely laughing or smiling at that point. Surreal slowly lifted her hand holding a bottle of alcohol in it, she waged with it as it was some kind of a trophy. "Look what I got." Her dark features narrowed and dark smirk touched her lips ever so lightly.

"You go girl!" Teirra laughed while trying to snatch the bottle form her friend's hands. Soon there was a lot of commotion being heard, glasses being field, along with the cheers, Teirra started singing some birthdays songs, wide smile never leaving her face.

Beya looked at her little birthday party, single thought crossing her mind. 'Maybe your plan won't work Frieza, maybe I am not that alone.'

_**End of chapter 2**_

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Pretty please ;)

Sincerely, DBZ Angel


	3. Planovi

**A/N**: ok, here it is, third chapter...since u didn't remember it last time I will repeat it once again, magic formula: more reviews-faster update! If there is any grammar errors i apologize, i have headaches for whole week now, so i barely managed to write all of this. Anyhow, thank you for your beautiful reviews!

_**Johncorn**_- i think it will last for about 20 chapters, im not sure yet...:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters. And besides I have no money, so suing me brings you nothing special J

_**Chapter 3 Planovi (Plans)**_

„Is she on her way? " Frieza asked his green pet, Zarbon, sounding extremely bored. He nestled uncomfortably in his throne, wondering what was taking so long. If there was one thing he hated it was waiting. He glanced upon his throne room, feeling nothing but pride. How much has he accomplished in such little time. In 15 years he has gained almost all power he had before he was killed, by hands of that idiotic Kakarott.

Throne room was largest of the Palace's audience halls; all its walls were lined with bas-relief decoration and had painted plaster and brick decorating the upper parts of the walls. Though it was commonly that bas- relief showed depictions of the king in war, ones in Frieza's palace were showing relief of subjugated planets, pride of Frieza. Yes, pride, he could feel its growing power inside of him, it was kind of drug to him, it made his being so powerful and always wanting more… His pride was broken so many years ago when Kakarott defeated him; it made him feel helpless and miserable. But now he was once again able to be the strongest, his pride and desire to concur steering him.

Frieza started thinking about past 15 years. Before 15 years he was revived, by stupid mate of Zarbons. His mate Annya, after Zarbons death, collected dragon balls, and wished her mate, along with his friends back. Since Zarbon thought about Frieza as his friend and lover, he was wished back to. After he was wished back he started creating new army. And he found out where his little pet, Vegeta was. It seemed he was at planet called Earth, and that he was living there with his family, and friends. It disgusted him to the core. At first Frieza wanted to go there and just get rid of Vegeta, his family, and that moron Kakarott. But then he came up with better plan. He will take one of Vegetas' youngest brats, and he will make his child a hurtles killer.

When he came to Earth he lowered his ki, so no one would find out he was there. He followed Vegetas ki, which brought him to a hospital. At first he thought Vegeta was hurt, but later he found out his weakling mate was giving birth to twins. Since that was perfect chance for his revenge, he took the child with darker hair color **(A/N: I probably forgot to mention,** **that the only difference between Beya and Bra was, that Beya had darker hair, but it's still aqua, just little bit darker),**and left as fastest as he could. After the kid was 5, he started training with her. Every time he felt like it, he would beat the brat to the death brink. Every time he had the chance he would humiliate her, so she would feel pathetic, broken, and of course, he once gave her the lesson, which she will never forget. It was called 'No emotions, no friends, and no weaknesses'. Girl, Beya, was with each passing day stronger, and stronger. He wondered if she will be able to reach super sayain. Since she was getting stronger, Frieza was starting to get worried, so he decided that soon he will send the girl to earth, so Vegeta would see his great work on her. And after that he will along with his growing army come to the Earth, and then he will destroy the Earth, along with those insects on it.

His plan was perfect, the only thing he has to do now, is send those three elites to purging mission, Beya, Surreal and Teirra, and after that he will send them to Earth. His revenge was getting closer, and he just couldn't wait for it to come. Surreal and Teirra. Well, Frieza was aware of the growing friendship among three girls, but after all they were part of his plan. That second when Vegeta faces his daughter he wanted him to see his old self in her. He wanted him to get lost in endless spaces of nothingness in her eyes, dissolved of everything that ever meant anything, and then his revenge will start.

Zarbon glanced over his shoulder, smirking. "She's here. "

"Fine, leave." He waved to Zarbon, he desired to be left alone with Beya. He noticed Zarbons' resentful look, and couldn't help short chuckle escape his lips. "Oh, don't worry dear Zarbon, It will only be a small chat, nothing interesting will happen." And by interesting he meant beating her of humiliating in any other ways.

Zarbon eased at his words, turning around and leaving his masters throne room, feeling little disappointed that there won't be any real fun for him today, though knowing that soon they will be visiting Earth made him satisfied, and so much more. He passed by Beya, "accidently" pushing her, making her almost trip and fall. "Idiot." He heard her growling, but ignored her, laughing loudly.

_**Planet Earth**_

Bra was gazing at the sky, curling aqua lock in her hair. She was turning 15 today, so many years have passed. And no matter how many time has passed that sore feeling of emptiness never seemed to go away. Her feelings were hard to describe, even she was unable to define them. And though she did not know how to describe them, she had a hint of where they were coming from.

Forbidden. That was the proper term for subject that included her sister. Bra shifted in her large sized swing, letting worm breeze ruffle her shoulder length hair. Though she wanted to relax this day, she couldn't help but let painful memories and sadness overwhelm her. Yes, she was beautiful, rich, everyone adored her, wanted to be her friend, she was protected in every single second of her life, and maybe all of that made her life perfect, but Bra believed in old sayings – be careful to whom you feel envy.

It was far from perfect, so far. Her parents grown apart when her sister was kidnapped, her dad shut himself off, closing himself in his training room far more than he used to before her birth. That affected her mother a lot. From what Bra heard about their relationship 15 years ago, she knew how much time Bulma needed to get closer to her dad, and now after everything, they were drifting apart every day more. Her brother Trunks was quite popular as a ladies' man, enjoying alcohol and women every day, so seeing him drunk or accompanied with women with questionable moral was nothing unusual.

Guilt was tormenting all of them, and no one needed to say it aloud, Bra could feel it. They felt as they didn't do enough, and maybe if they thought harder, tried harder, her sister would be here, lying next to her planning details of their birthday party. Bra squeezed her eyes shut, noticing that she wasn't alone. Though she appreciated her friends concern and tries to make her feel better, she still needed to be alone, at least for few minutes more, there was a huge mess inside her head an she had to resolve it. Alone.

But it was a little too late for her plans, her best friend Pan was almost by her side, smiling widely; carrying what seemed to be her birthday present, in her right palm. Her bandana was safely pinned on her head, her two size too large jeans and black t-shirt only adding to her look of a tomboy. Pan was merrily bouncing towards Bra, it made Pan look like a total idiot. Bra was unable to sustain loud laugh, Pan was sometimes so hilarious. She jumped on the swing making it sway so hard Bra was sure for a second both of them will kiss the floor. But it didn't happen, soon swing lulled, Pans features suddenly became serious and worried.

"Bra…what happened? I heard…" Pan was cut off by Bras sharp voice.

"Nothing happened, Pan. " She knew Pan could feel thick scent of lie in her voice, but she didn't really care, all she wanted is for this day to end, Bra felt exhausted from this day that was supposed to be nice and relaxing, but it turned out to be everything but that. She had another fight with her mother, it was dreadful. It all started this morning when she was drinking hot chocolate in their family kitchen, her mother came in all happy, congratulating Bra her 15 birthday. After all nice whishes and kisses, Bra felt as it was right time to talk to her mother about forbidden subject. But she was wrong, oh so very wrong. Bra tried to explain to her mother that she is more than 100 percent sure that her sister was alive; she could feel it even through theirs undeveloped bond. All she was asking was a chance, an opportunity to find her, and maybe it was a lot to ask but she needed it, she needed to try. With help of her family or without it. But Bulma didn't want to hear about it, she went ballistic. And somewhere in middle of their little war Bra said something she never should off said. She blamed them. All of them. All of her inner self control was off and she said at loud all this things everyone thought but never said.

"I know everything Bra. Your mother asked me, no, begged me to talk to you. Bra this is not you, you have changed so much." Pan said seriously, forgetting all about her friend's birthday and present she was holding in her hands. "We need to talk." Bra responded briefly, getting up from her garden swing, "but not here."

Pans face lit up, there was hope that Bra will finally open up to her and tell her everything that was troubling her, she felt enormous amount of pride, and oh she really was a good friend. As those few sentences being said two best friends got up and started one long walk through the Capsule Corp.

They were walking for almost 15 minutes now, and Pan started to doubt her capability of being such a good friend, because all she heard from Bra was silence. Not one single word. Pan would probably be deeply irritated by now, but what managed to calm her down was stunning beauty of Briefs gardens. They were absolutely breathtaking. It was spring; the sweet fragrance of the orange blossoms was almost overwhelming. There were also several specimen oak trees, the giant live oak has a spread of over 80 feet and it was over 60 feet tall. Two more oak trees were in the back of the garden, one of which had the tree house in it. Plums, apple, apricots a permission and two figs were also there, they looked pretty old so Pan assumed they were there originally, even before Capsule Corp. was built.

The effect of Briefs garden is of a tamed wilderness, and the organic patterns this creates combine with the random growth of plant material through gravel to create a thoroughly relaxed and very different mood. Pan noticed many types of flowers; she was able to recognize only four of them, all thanks to the biology classes, daylilies – orange and yellow, tulips, roses and cymbidium orchids. All the rest was unfamiliar to her; she planned on asking Bra more about this hidden part of Briefs residency. But it will have to wait, because it was not right time for chatting about flowers and gardens, this was serious situation.

It was then that Pan noticed that Bra was taking her to the heart of the garden, Pan gasped at the scenery before her. In the center of the garden was situated small lake surrounded by greenery and pink flowers, hidden from the vegetation was small wooden bench. Bra sat on it, inviting Pan to join her. Pan did as Bra asked her, thinking of the right way to start this conversation, she was not used to this, it was so different from their ordinary problems with boys or school. But before Pan said anything, Bra started her confession.

"Pan, you are my best friend, and I trust you above all, so everything you hear now, needs to stay between the two of us. Ok?" Pan felt little shocked by her friends' words, but said nothing, only nodded her head.

"Ok, here it goes." Bra said, as she inhaled deeply.

_**Ice-jin**_

Beya didn't want to leave, not this time. But she had it explained clearly by her master that in few hours she was parting on another mission. 'So much about my free day.' Beya thought sarcastically. It was not about the mission, it was similar in many ways to any other mission she was on, but this time something was wrong. Her sayjin senses made that very clear. Frieza assigned her, Surreal and Teirra on same mission. And that was very, very wrong. Beyas mind was tormenting itself with desperate thoughts. 'He knows. He knows everything. We most of been too obvious, or someone heard us, seen us?' "Shit." Beya mumbled to herself. So, their first goal was Suy-jin. This planet is well known for the best sorcerers in whole galaxy. Frieza was planning something, and Beya didn't like it at all. She angrily snatched the rest of her fighting suits, leaving the last one on her bed. It was her formal suit who she had to use when on random missions. She noticed small bag hidden under the bed. I was her so called 'normal' clothes, she had to use them once when Frieza ordered her to look more alike the natives on her assigned planet so she could bring some information to him. Bag contained white boots, who were reaching her knees, matching white dress, and big brown belt. Dress was to many others very beutiful, but to Beya it was nothing special, it was rounding her curves perfectly, but it made her look much younger an _innocent, _something she most definitely was not. She looked at the bag dwelling on leaving it or taking it. She picked it up, and decied it couldn't hurt to bring it along. She tossed it on growing pile of her uniforms, she had to bring almost all of them. Explanation to that was fact that Suy-jin wasnt the only planet they were purging, in three months they are heading to their next mission, planet Earth.

_**Planet Earth**_

Bra told Pan everything. From her connection with her twin sister, her despair due to her parents' relationship, her brothers loose way of life, to her plans on going to find her sister in space. Pan was shocked, she knew all was somehow connected to her missing sister, but had no idea things were so complicated and what surprised her the most was Bras plans to go alone in outer space to look for her sister - where? Pan was well aware of fact that Bra had no idea where to look, where to go. You didn't have to be genius to know that such act would be as finding a needle in plast of hay.

„I wont let you go by yourself. I can come with you." Pan said, not being really sure she would be able to do such thing. It was most likely that her parents wont let her wonder off with Bra in spaceship just like that.

„No, Pan that is out of the question. I am well aware of the risks, and i am willing to take them. But i will not let you take them. This whole thing is my problem." Bra stated angrily, she did not want to go alone, but she knew it wouldn't be fair to put Pan in danger. Not like this. This was tempting, thought of not having to be alone so far away from home, but then she would be responsible for Pan.

„Listen to me Bra. This is my problem, because you are my friend, and i want to be by your side every step of your way. So, please respect me and my decision, because i have decided to go with you." Pan sounded more grown up than ever,it was then when Bra realized how much Pan loves her, and how much was she ready to sacrifice for her. Pan hugged her, trying to hide tears that were threatening to fall, on the other side Bra was unable to do so. "I am so relieved, Pan. I fell like all the weight on my shoulders has been lifted. I would really love if you would come with me." Pan broke their embrace, smiling widely at her friend. "We have so much to plan!" Pan said, excitement rushing through her veins.

Suddenly Bras' features darkened; as well known Vegeta smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, don't worry about that. I have it all planned."

End of chapter 3!

Hope you liked it, please review an tell me your thoughts and comments!

Sincerely, DBZ Angel


End file.
